Ginny Pulitzer
by OneEyeOpen
Summary: This is the story of New Yorks most powerful man's Daughter, Ginny Pulitzer.


The day that Ginny found her home was like the day that Abe Lincon got shot, a shock,   
  
to all of her friends, most of her life she lived on the streets begging for money like a poor  
  
homeless man, nowhere to go and nowhere to live, she hated it, I mean, who wouldn't, living in   
  
the cold, every single night without a blanket, it was how street rats lived, and Ginny wasn't a   
  
street rat, or at least she wasn't one before, she was the kind of person that gave their money   
  
to the poor, she was rich, she was the daughter of the most powerful man in New York, Joseph   
  
Pulitzer. I'm going to tell you the story on why she started out one of the richest young girls   
  
in all of New York and became one of the lowliest. This is the story of Ginny Pulitzer.  
  
  
  
"Extra! Extra! Read all about it! Seventy-six people die! Trampled by horse! Out of   
  
control!" Jack Kelly yelled out. He was trying to sell his papers by making up more interesting  
  
stories. "Hey, Jack, It ain't gonna work, you and I both know's it, just give it up, it's already  
  
Nine Thirty, Hardly no ones out right now, just the people who has less money then us!" Racetrack  
  
exclaimed, "Come on Jack, lets go back". Jack Hadn't been selling as well as he use to, he was so  
  
caught up in what had happened at the strike he couldn't help but not daydream about it all the   
  
time. "Hey, Race", Jack said. "Yeah, Jack?". "You thinks I'm ever gonna sell like I use ta?" He   
  
asked. "I'm sure about it", Racetrack said, then seeing Jacks downward looks said, "Hey, When  
  
have I let you down, boy?", "Your right".  
  
  
  
"Dad, I need some help!" Yelled Ginny, desperate to find her new dress, "Hold on, I'm  
  
coming," Joseph yelled, though he could hardly walk, he made it upstairs to were Ginny was  
  
running around frantically, trying to find that dress. "Honey, why don't you let me just buy you  
  
new dress?", "NO!! I HAVE TO HAVE THAT DRESS!" She yelled. "Dear, we are only having the newsies  
  
over for a meeting, you don't even have to be there, you could go play with your little friend,  
  
Samanda, I'm sure she'd love to have you over!" "No! I'm staying here, and I'm going to find  
  
that.....My DRESS! YES! thanks dad, now leave I have to get dressed.....Bye!" she said. The truth  
  
was she needed that dress because Jack Kelly, leader of the Manhattan newsies,said it looked good  
  
on her. She thought that Jack Kelly was the best looking guy she had ever seen, Samanda didn't   
  
think so and if her father found out she was sure that he'd kick her out and send her the refuge  
  
or something like that, he had never really liked her, but since her mother had died about a   
  
month ago, he had been much nicer, she had "cryed" for 3 days straight, but she didnt even really  
  
care that her mom died, she "cryed" so she could have some attention in this boring old big   
  
house. Her mother was so mean and rude to everyone she saw, especially to the newsies, she HATED  
  
the newsies, and Ginny really liked them, she thought that they were funny, she liked it when   
  
they made comments to her, thats how she met Jack Kelly, Her mom was in some hat shop and Ginny  
  
was outside playing with cards pretending to play poker, when Racetrack and Mush came over and  
  
started playing with her, they were playing for a couple of minutes when she heard someone yell  
  
for Racetrack and Mush and when they didn't answer, he came over, him, that handsome man with   
  
hair falling in his face, walking like an angel, over to her, she couldn't believe it!   
  
But she then realized that he was just trying to round up the team, "Racetrack! what are you   
  
doing! You know were not supposed to bet during work!", Jack said. "Ah, shut cha pie hole! can't  
  
ya see I'm winnin!?". "In your dreams," Ginny said. "You wish you were as good as me!" "I'm sorry  
  
I don't think we have met properly, I'm Jack Kelly, and you are?" "Ginny Pulit.....I mean Ginny  
  
Ferris, Ginny Ferris, yeah," Jack spit in his hand and stuck it out, Ginny was disgusted but   
  
laughed because she thought he was kidding. "Your joking, right?" Ginny asked. "No? oh I'm sorry  
  
are you to good for that?", Jack asked. "No!" Ginny said, she spit in her hand and stuck it out  
  
head held high, they shook, as she made a gross face, Jack laughed. Ginny hated him! how dare he  
  
think in his stupid non-good looking head that she thought that she was better than him. Thats  
  
what she hated the most, he was arogant, and she didn't like arogant people, even if they looked  
  
beautiful with dirt on their face. But thats not the point. The point is, she didn't like this   
  
Jack Kelly, even though he was the best looking thing she'd seen in years. 


End file.
